hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pour Me
Lyrics Danny: Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home Truth is I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another Johnny 3 Tears: I wake up right about the mid-afternoon With the sun in the sky, but night's coming soon And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself Yeah, life gets harder when you love nothing else So I pick my pills from the counter drawer Pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor I guess I'm a man with of no recourse As I crack another bottle, got no remorse And I'll say another prayer for the child in me I swear I used to be what I truly believe That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams That even I could go to heaven if I part the sea, so... Danny: Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home Truth is I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another Johnny 3 Tears: People get sickened to watch you bleed When you fell from the top, boy, you better believe At the bottom they got just, yeah, just what you need Well at the bottom, you can't swim 'cause you drank up the sea Then we stop and look up to the sky They don't ask any questions, they ask us why Don't have any answers, don't know what to say Our knees are getting tired, too tired to pray That's when we laid down the end of the road We all seem to walk and I guess I walked it alone And I'm not just a man with these broken dreams Even I could go to heaven if I part the sea, so... Danny: Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home Truth is I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another Time just seems to go on and on On and on and on and on Life inside a bottle, all alone All alone, the bottle's gone Johnny 3 Tears: I'm not just a man with these broken dreams Even I could go to heaven if I part the sea Dannny: What's life inside a bottle if it's gone? Johnny 3 Tears: One more song and I'm finally free I'll meet you here in heaven between the sea 'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams Even I could go to heaven if I part the sea, so... Danny: Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home Truth is I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me Pour me another Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me Pour me another Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *This song is considered Hollywood Undead's second most single-worthy song, behind Young. **Interestingly, unlike Young, this song was never released as a single. **Many fans argue that this song should have been made as a single in place of "Comin' in Hot" or "Bullet." Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears